


to be with her

by fthh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ... of a sort, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, lena luthor's extra dramatic ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: When she wakes up, Lizzie is cuddled into her chest, Kara’s tablet long forgotten on her side of the bed. She feels a familiar warmth bubbling inside her chest, something that she wants to cherish forever.“Hey there, sleepyhead,” Kara says as she approaches the bed, “happy Valentine’s day.”





	

Lena is frantic when she receives the text message from Alex. _Kara’s stable, but unconscious. You might want to come to the DEO._

 

There have been missions gone awry before, but not like this. They haven’t seen each other in a week - Kara’s been visiting her cousin in Metropolis - and Lena’ll be damned if she doesn’t get to see her in person.

 

“Where is she, Alex?”

 

“In the infirmary, but we haven’t cleared her yet-”

 

Lena runs towards the sun-bed in the infirmary, immediately hovering over Kara’s body to envelop her in a tight hug. She breathes in Kara’s scent, and nuzzles into Kara’s neck in an effort to keep her tears to herself. It barely works.

 

“Please be alright,” she whispers into Kara’s hair and sits back while grabbing hold of Kara’s hand.

 

* * *

 

Lena is rudely awoken by her bed shaking violently. It takes her a few moments to actually register a seven-year-old child treating her bed like a trampoline. _Lizzie_. Like Kara, the girl has always been energetic even at ungodly times of the day.

 

(She’s not even surprised that Kara’s still not in bed yet: she’d been called to the DEO at one in the morning for an emergency.

 

“Put on some clothes,” Kara reminds her before leaving, “tomorrow’s an exciting day and you know Lizzie’s gonna want to wake you up early.”)

 

“Lizzie, darling, it’s far too early for you to be this active,” Lena says groggily. The sun’s rays aren’t even visible yet, how is this girl already so excited?

 

“But mommy, it’s already six-o-clock! We have that picnic to go to!”

 

“I had a late night last night, can you give me a few hours baby girl? And the picnic isn’t until this afternoon.”

 

“Okay! Can I stay here with you? I can read you a story until you sleep,” Lizzie says, flashing her a smile. She’s missing one of her canine teeth. She settles herself next to Lena.

 

“That would be marvelous my love, thank you very much.”

 

Lizzie reaches for the tablet on Kara’s bedside table and leans on the headboard. Lena nuzzles the side of Lizzie’s thigh and pulls the blanket over herself and her daughter’s legs. It doesn’t take long for Lena to fall asleep.

 

.

 

When she wakes up, Lizzie is cuddled into her chest, Kara’s tablet long forgotten on her side of the bed. She feels a familiar warmth bubbling inside her chest, something that she wants to cherish forever. It unnerves her sometimes, how little time she gets to spend with her Lizzie. So, Lena showers her daughter with affection and gifts every chance she gets. Kara teases her, sometimes, saying Lena is a sucker for Lizzie.

 

Lena can’t find it in her to mind.

 

Lena looks at her alarm clock: it’s ten o’clock. She sees Kara standing in the doorway smiling at her. The warm feeling in her chest intensifies, recalling what happened last night.

 

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” Kara says as she approaches the bed, “happy Valentine’s day.” She kisses Lena on the forehead, her cheeks and her nose before finally giving her a proper kiss on the lips.

 

“Happy Valentine’s day to you too, beautiful.” Lena reaches out to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind Kara’s ear. She leans up to kiss Kara on the corner of her mouth. “I love you.”

 

.

 

“Mommy! Mama! We’re gonna be late!” Lizzie calls out from the living room. “It’s almost two-thirty-o-clock!”

 

“We’ll just be a second darling!” Lena calls out, and then turns to her wife to harshly whisper, “this is your fault Kara, I can’t believe I let you talk me into having sex with you before an event.” She’s still applying concealer to her neck.

 

“I’d say sorry but we both know I’m not- I just- you look good in my sweater.”

 

“Kara I’m pretty sure this sweater was mine before you stole it when we were dating.”

 

“Really? Wow, I think I would’ve remembered that,” Kara looks at Lena’s reflection on the vanity mirror, “it’s all covered now babe. Also, you look pretty in that shade of red lipstick but I’m not going to kiss you because we are very very late.” Kara laughs.

 

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Are you really playing that game now, darling?” She smirks.

 

(Lena doesn’t miss the way Kara sucks in a breath and reaches immediately for the door handle to steady herself. Even after these years, she still has such an effect on Kara - it makes her feel like she’s done well.)

 

.

 

They’re attending a charity picnic for the local children’s hospital, where everyone important (and their checkbooks) is invited. While Kara talks to James about CatCo’s coverage of the event, Lena takes her daughter to greet Cat Grant herself.

 

“Good afternoon Ms Grant, you look nice today,” Lizzie greets her.

 

Cat flashes her a small smile. “Thank you Lizzie Danvers. I see you’ve grown up quite a bit since I last saw you.”

 

“Thank you Ms Grant! I can read the clock now! Ms Li taught me at school!”

 

“You’ll grow up to be a bright young mind one day,” Cat says, then turns to Lena. “Lena, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

“Running a company takes up a lot of my time, as you would know, but my family is there to support me.”

 

“Oh, don’t I know it! I have to go now, Lena,” Cat Grant moves closer so that she can whisper in Lena’s ear, “but you might want to touch up your concealer, those bruises were quite visible from where I was standing.”

 

Lena’s face burns a bright shade of red as she brings Lizzie to the nearest bathroom.

 

.

 

Lizzie runs up to her Uncle James who’s animatedly talking to Kara about CatCo’s next project that he wants Kara to work on immediately.

 

“Uncle James!” Lizzie hangs onto James’s leg.

 

“Is that my girl Elizabeth?” James says, grinning, before picking up the girl and settling her on his hip.

 

“It’s just Lizzie!” Lizzie replies with a giggle. “Last night Mommy and me beat Mama at Monopoly! Mama lost so bad Uncle James!”

 

“Did she now?” James asks with a smirk directed at Kara. (Kara, who’s too nice to everyone. It was bad enough before, but now that Lizzie sometimes joins them on game night, Kara can’t even bring herself to ask for rent whenever Lizzie lands on one of her spaces. Kara has an impressive losing streak against her. It’s embarrassing, how the most powerful woman in National City - maybe even the world - is wrapped around Lizzie’s tiny tiny finger.)

 

(But she’s never going to admit that to anyone.)

 

“I’ve got two people playing against me, how could I not lose!” Kara says with her cheeks puffed in petulance.

 

“Whatever you say, darling,” Lena laughs, sliding an arm around her wife’s waist to comfort her.

 

.

 

Lena locks the door behind her while Kara sets a sleepy Lizzie down on the couch.

 

“Lizzie, darling, do you want a late dinner?”

 

“No, thank you, Mommy.”

 

“Alright baby girl, you go shower and I’ll read you to sleep.” Lena presses a kiss onto her daughter’s forehead and sends her off to her room. She turns to Kara. “And you, Supergirl?”

 

“You know I’m down with anything if it’s food. Although I do remember you saying something about continuing where we left off before…” Kara steps into Lena’s personal space to place a gentle kiss on Lena’s lips. Lena melts into Kara’s touch.

 

“There’s leftover pizza in the fridge if you want,” Lena whispers.

 

Kara laughs at that. “That’s it? Leftover pizza for Valentine’s Day?”

 

Lena reaches around Kara’s neck to pull her into a searing kiss. “I am going to freshen up and put Lizzie to bed. After that, you better be full and in bed in those lacy panties I bought you.”

 

Kara visibly shudders at that. “Y-yes ma’am.” Kara’s speeding into the kitchen to heat-vision her pizza into edibility, too excited to actually operate the microwave.

 

.

 

They’re both out of breath when they finally finish two hours later.

“I-” Kara stops when Lena is drinking water, eyes intent on watching the way Lena’s throat bob up and down. Way too hot, even after fifteen years together. “That was a nice Valentine’s weekend, wasn’t it?”

 

“Weekend? Valentine’s day is supposed to fall on a Tuesday this year-”

 

And then everything fades to black -

 

* * *

 

When Lena opens her eyes, she’s in the DEO infirmary again, but this time Kara’s the one holding her hand while sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She feels something heavy in her chest weighing her down, something missing.

 

Kara looks up, then, and then sighs in relief. “Lena! You dummy, you could’ve gotten hurt!” There are tears in Kara’s eyes. Only then does Lena notice how puffy Kara’s eyes actually are. “I can practically hear you thinking. Yes, I was crying, because we didn’t know when you’d wake up.”

 

“What happened?” Lena winces. Her voice is hoarse and her throat hurts.

 

“You- I- I was carrying a virus that didn’t affect me- they weren’t done examining me and you were all up in my personal space-”

 

“I warned her,” Alex interjects from behind Kara. “You were unconscious for six hours but your heart rate was wild. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah I- I lived out a whole day I think.”

 

(Images flash before her eyes then: images of Lizzie’s small hand in hers, of Lizzie snuggling closer to her chest, of Lizzie being carried in Kara’s arms, of them both smiling at Lizzie, of pressing small kisses everywhere on Lizzie’s face as she giggles. The heaviness in Lena’s chest has a name now, and she lets her tears fall freely down her face.)

 

“Kara- we had a kid in my dream.”

 

“What?”

 

“We- we had a daughter. Her name was Elizabeth Danvers and she had blonde hair and blue eyes just like yours. She was so beautiful, Kara. I- I really loved her. I really _love_ her.”

 

“Do you- do you think we’re ready for children?” Kara’s also crying now. Her face is already so puffy, Lena wants to hug her and tell her to stop crying, but her body feels so heavy and she can’t really move that much yet.

 

“Kara, darling, we’ve been together for eight years. I don’t want anyone else to start a family with.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok i apologise for how bad that was i just needed to get this off my chest before writing the sequel/s to the other one. I really wanted to write something for valentine's day and??? my extra ass had other ideas??? (again I apologise for how bad this was!!! i wrote it in like 2 hours)(inspired by Valentine Virus by JONES)


End file.
